Una nueva inquilina
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: 1998, Toni Cipriani vuelve a Liberty City y en este camino para la nueva historia que se va a llamar "Los Lazos", conocerá a nuestra protagonista Emily. Futura amistad (bueno, comienzo de la amistad) entre Toni Cipriani-Emily Strange. Estreno de "Los Lazos": Julio del 2015.


**Nota:** **Es un AU, donde Emily se muda a Liberty City en el año 1998, durante los hechos del GTA: Liberty City Stories, allí conocerá al recién llegado Antonio "Toni" Cipriani. Tengo pensado escribir una nueva historia con este personaje y Cipriani, tal vez agregue a Claude Speed, CJ, Tommy Vercetti, Niko Bellic, Huang Lee, Victor Vance y los demás. No soy dueño de ambos personajes, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y formatos. Así que... Que comience la función :D.**

El sonido del bus que se detenía en las cercanías con Chinatown, de él bajó un hombre joven, de cabellos negros y ropas del mismo color, su nombre era Antonio "Toni" Cipriani, un mafioso que trabajaba para la Familia Leone, comandada por Salvatore Leone. Toni había tenido que pasar un largo período fuera de la ciudad, tras asesinar a un gangster rival, tuvo que exiliarse por unos años en Vice City hasta que se calmaran las aguas, pero con su regreso, los Leone estaban felices de tenerlo junto a ellos en la banda.

\- " _Pienso que debería haberme quedado en Vice City, ese tipo, Vincenzo "Vinnie" Chilli", que tipo más idiota, no puedo creer que Sal lo haya contratado para que sea el nuevo Capoconsigliere de la Mafia, debería haberlo liquidado yo mismo en el momento que empezó a insultarme. No puedo creerlo, es un niño mimado por su madre. Me ha tratado como si fuera su chófer, durante todo el viaje desde Saint Mark´s hasta el Embarcadero Atlantic, tuve que escucharlo, diciendo sus idioteces sobre que él era el número uno en todo esto"_ Se dijo así mismo Toni, mientras que ingresaba a su departamento, el cual Vinnie le había conseguido, estaba ubicado en Saint Mark´s y daba una bonita vista panorámica para toda Liberty City, en especial sobre los deseados territorios que la Familia Sindacco controlaba y que eran el Red Light District y los Altos de Hepburn, los cuales, en esos días, estaban en construcción y la pandilla de "Los Diablos", comandados por El Burro, eran simplemente un grupo de recién llegados que solo tenían un pequeño negocio criminal.

Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención a Toni y era la llegada de un niña de cabellos negros largos y estaba completamente vestida de negro, además de estar acompañada por una gata negra, al italo-americano le llamaba la atención.

\- _"¿Qué raro? Hace poco que llego y aparece esta niña en mi edificio, ¿qué estará tramando? No, Toni, es una niña, no es una espía de los Forellis o los Sindacco, no seas tonto, por el amor de Dios. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿y su familia?"_ Toni podía ser un tipo duro, frío, malévolo y hasta severo con cualquiera, pero ver a una niña o un niño sin su familia, le traía esos recuerdos tristes de cuando era despreciado por su madre, ese era el triste sentimiento de no haber podido tener una buena relación con su madre, ya que ella siempre decía que él era un débil y no sería igual a su padre, el cual había sido un gran mafioso, hasta su muerte a manos de un Forelli cobarde, el cual le disparó por la espalda.

Toni se fue a dormir, había sido un día largo para él y deseaba cerrar los ojos por un buen rato y sucedió.

Cipriani se quedó dormido y se miró así mismo en sus sueños, no decía nada, era como si sus palabras se hubieran callado para siempre y él estaba de un modo extraño, lo único que veía era una Liberty City vacía y sin nadie caminando por las calles, los vehículos estaban como los habían dejado todos ellos y no habían signos de destrucción por donde pasara.

\- _"¿Qué raro? Todo esto es muy confuso y no logro entender dónde estarán toda la gente"_ Se preguntaba para sus adentros Toni, mientras que caminaba por las solitarias calles de Portland, pasando por Chinatown y después cruzó en coche hacia la Isla Stauton, pasando el barrio de Newport y luego llegando a Belleville Park, donde allí, antes de cruzar, sufrió como una especie de sueño que lo dejó paralizado y despertó, ahora sí, en la realidad, en Belleville Park.

Sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, esa zona era territorio de la Familia Forelli y si se quedaba allí, iba a ser hombre muerto.

Regreso a Saint Mark´s en un taxi y cuando entró, se fijó en su contestadora si tenía algún mensaje de Vinnie o de Salvatore, pero nada, por suerte, ese día, no tendría que soportar a la mano derecha del Don de la Mafia.

Toni estuvo todo el día sin que Vinnie lo llamara, pero no paraba de pensar en cómo había llegado a Belleville Park y qué estaba haciendo allí, además, la niña recién llegada lo envolvía en toda una confusión.

\- Debo resolver esto de inmediato. Se dijo, mientras que abría la puerta y caminaba por los pasillos, pero no la encontraba, cuando salió afuera, el gato que había llegado con ella, lo siguió por las calles de Portland.

Toni la buscó todo el día y cuando llegó la tarde, volvió a quedarse dormido sobre la banca del parque de los Altos de Hepburn, para luego despertar, esta vez no en Belleville Park, sino en la puerta del edificio de Saint Mark´s.

\- Otra vez me pasó lo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Se preguntó el italiano, cuando en ese momento, vio acercarse aquella misteriosa niña.

\- Yo tengo la respuesta. Le dijo ella, mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Tú eres la nueva inquilina del edificio, pero, ¿dónde están tus padres? Le preguntó Toni, mientras que ella tenía al gato en sus brazos.

\- Me llamo Emily, vine aquí a Liberty City, con la meta de encontrar un buen sitio para vivir. Le respondió ella.

\- ¿Tú sola? ¿Y tus padres? Quiso saber Cipriani.

\- Mi madre me mandó aquí, ella llegará pronto. Le dijo Emily.

\- Oh, pero ¿y por qué me despertaba en un banco de los distintos parques de Liberty City? Quiso saber ahora.

\- Eso tiene su explicación, sígueme y podrás conocer toda la verdad, como también la mía a su vez. Le dijo Emily, mientras que ella le tomaba de la mano a Toni Cipriani.

\- Gracias -Antes de entrar- Por cierto, me llamo Antonio, Antonio "Toni" Cipriani. Se presentó el mafioso, mientras que ambos entraban en el edificio.

\- Un gusto en conocerlo, Señor Cipriani y gracias por darme la bienvenida a Liberty City. Le agradeció la gótica y ambos entraron al edificio.

Una aventura iba a surgir y a su vez, el misterio de Emily con el Mundo Sobrenatural, iba a tener su protagonismo.

Pero eso, Queridos Amigos, es otra historia que saldrá en Julio de este año 2015. n.n.

Fin.


End file.
